


Alibaba, No

by TheLunarSquad



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Elevators, Gen, Ouch, Parody, Sexual innuendos, alibob, goodbye alibob, sayonara, sinbob, tragic story and introspection on the loss of a sweet cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarSquad/pseuds/TheLunarSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character introspection on handling the loss of a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alibaba, No

**Author's Note:**

> gomen  
> inspired by that guy from diamond no ace dying in a washing machine

“ALIBABA!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The blue-haired shota gaspard.

Alibaba was falling into the shadowy depths of the abyss of ultimate ebony death. The bluenette was trying to reach him but to no avail.

Alibaba’s head was stuck in the elevator doors!

Despite being in a desert, the elevator was to the AFTERLIFE.

Aladdin cried TEARS OF BLOOD!

Alibob whispered out from between the elevator doors, the crushing and rapturous grip of those rigid doors. They were indomitable, stiff and unyielding within ALIBABA.

“Tasukete!”

Sinbob was dead too. He deserved it

Aladdin walked away slowly as Alibob’s head became one with the doors. Aladdin couldn’t bear to watch their first time.

Sayonara Alibaba………………………………………………aishiteru

The end

**Author's Note:**

> rip  
> Alibaba


End file.
